This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with an epitaxial layer and a method of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. Various semiconductor materials are being used for realizing the semiconductor devices. For example, silicon is widely used as a basic material for the semiconductor industry, due to its economic value and excellent properties. However, there is a need to use other semiconductor materials along with the use of silicon. An epitaxial growth process may be used to form certain semiconductor layers. This often results in certain defects occurring at interfaces between layers made of different materials. Therefore, a method capable of forming a semiconductor layer with fewer crystal defects is desirable to form a homogeneous or heterogeneous semiconductor layer.